The present invention relates to a handheld mortise forming device and, more particularly, to a handheld mortise forming device that can be adjusted according to the design needs of the user.
Taiwan Invention Patent No. 1411506 discloses a mortise forming machine with a traction movement device. The mortise forming machine includes a frame having two sidewalls and a guiding board extending between top ends of the two sidewalls. The guiding board has a plurality of grooves spaced from each other by regular intervals. A workpiece stands upright on the guiding board. The grooves are used to form a mortise in the workpiece by milling. First and second clamping devices are disposed on the frame. The first clamping device includes a vertical abutment plate fixed to a top end of the frame. The abutment plate abuts a side of the workpiece. Two clamping members are disposed on two sides of the workpiece to clamp the workpiece. A pressing rod is disposed on the other side of the workpiece opposite to the abutment plate. A lever is disposed on one of the two sidewalls to control eccentric rotation of the pressing rod for pressing against the workpiece. The second holding device is substantially the same as the first holding device and is used to position the workpiece placed horizontally on the guiding board. A guiding track is disposed on an end of the frame opposite to the guiding board. Two guiding rods are respectively disposed on two sides of the guiding track. The workpiece can only stand upright on the guiding board of the frame, such that only a type of mortise can be formed in the workpiece by milling.
Thus, a need exists for a novel mortise forming device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantage.